


Those We Thought Were Gone

by Ayawrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Character Death Fix, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayawrites/pseuds/Ayawrites
Summary: Hopper closed his eyes, hoping his inevitable death wouldn't be to painful. a bright light flashed in front of his eyelids, and in that moment, fate, God, or the Russians decided he wasn't ready to die.





	1. Moments Before Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new book I am working on, as well as my first fan fic on archive! This book may be dark, I'm very bad at light hearted books... if you want to check out my wattpad it is lillyg6224, and it sucks. I also apologize that my paragraphs are blocky, I'm terrible with knowing when to split them, so I normally just do it with dialogue. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this insanely short first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new book I am working on, as well as my first fan fic on archive! This book may be dark, I'm very bad at light hearted books... I also apologize that my paragraphs are blocky, I'm terrible with knowing when to split them, so I normally just do it with dialogue. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this insanely short first chapter.

Hopper was scared shitless.

As he watched Joyce struggling to turn the two keys while he gave her shy reassuring nods, all he could think about was what would happen to El. He was sure Joyce would step up in this time of need and take her in, but even so, the thought was a constant in the middle aged man's mind. 

Was he really going to go out like this? He had just started to make some progress on his relationship with the courageous woman, hell, they had planned a date on friday.

In an instant, he heard two faint clicks, the sound of the two keys turning in sync. He closed his eyes, just hoping it wouldn't be too painful. A bright light flashed in front of his eyelids, but before he knew what was happening, he felt two arms wrap around his torso, and a needle being pushed into his bicep. After that, everything went dark.


	2. Dr. Asenka Parakhnevich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be interesting. If you want to read how Hopper is hearing everything, don't translate the Russian. If you want to know what the hell is going on, highlight the Russian and press the 3 dots. There should be a translation option if your on a phone. Idk about for iPhones or computers, but it works on my phone. Gotta love Google translate! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hopper awoke confused. He gazed tiredly around at his surroundings, not really knowing what he was looking at. Whatever that person injected him with must have been quite strong to have kept him in this state for such a long time.

Before he could get his bearings, a loud BANG echoed around him. Four large men in lab coats burst through the door, viciously yelling at one another in slured russian.

"Почему ты спас капиталистическую свинью?" One of the men roared towards another, pointing a finger into his chest accusingly. 

"Он, казалось, имел информацию, которую наш * дорогой * лидер нашел бы интригующей." He replied. The other man paused for a moment, contemplating what his next action should be.

"Допросить его, НЕМЕДЛЕННО."

"Да, сержант."

All four men exited the room speedily, seeming to not want to get on the aggressive man's bad side.

Hopper couldn't tell how long it had been before another person entered the room, this time, it was a small but stern looking woman. She had blueberry colored eyes and very short blonde hair, almost like what joyce's hair looked like whilst it was tucked in the Russian hat.

"Ты говоришь по-русски, свинья?" Her voice was harsh, like she smoked 4 packs a day.

"What?" Hopper slurred quietly.

"It doesn't seem as if you do, pig. Very well. This will be a bit harder then." Her accent was thick, and raspy. She frowned at hop accusingly, like she wanted to get information out of him. "I am Dr. Asenka Parakhnevich, you will address me as such. Now tell me, 'Chief Jim Hopper', what were you and 2 other capitalist bastards doing in our *lovely* Hawkins facility?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Hopper muttered. The woman pushed closer to him, a suspicious chapstick tube shaped device.

“Does this persuade you in any way?”

“You’re trying to scare me with a tube of lipstick?” Asenka pulled the cap off of the tube haphazardly, revealing 2 metal electrodes where the lipstick should be. her face fell into such an over exaggerated scowl, it was almost comical. She ran her finger over the side of the tube, the 2 electrodes creating a beam of light between them.

"DON'T BE SARCASTIC WITH ME, YOU СУКИН СЫН!" She brought her arm back ferociously, then thrust the taser painfully into his chest.

Electricity coursed through his veins, before once again, everything went dark.


End file.
